


Tracing

by AriCakes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriCakes/pseuds/AriCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First R/NC-17 fic ever. I hope you like. Prompt was Tracing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tracing

"Hurry up, Cas," Dean breathed out, shoving his hips against Cas's ass, "Sam won't be gone all day." 

Cas smiles, tracing his fingers along Dean's jawline and down his throat once more. He loves being able to touch Dean like this, in such a human way. Fingers trace from Dean's collarbone to his nipples, which are already standing at attention, circling them before pinching them lightly. Dean whines in the back of his throat, his dilated eyes begging Cas to get a move on. 

Cas knows though, after putting Dean's soul back together, piece by piece, that he loves these soft touches. That they mean more to him than the rough, brutal sex that they fall into after a risky hunt. Dragging his fingertips down Dean's ribs and brushing them across his jutting hipbones, Cas smiles at the noises that are pulled from Dean's throat. The look on Dean's face is beautiful, all want and need and desperation.

Finally relenting, Cas swallows Dean down, his throat tightening around Dean's length. Dean lets out a gasp that quickly morphs into a low groan, his hands tangling in Cas's mussed hair. Dean's fingers trail down, tracing along Cas's jaw and throat, feeling it open for him. Trembling, trying to overcome the urge to thrust, Dean looks down at Cas's lips stretched around his cock. Cas looks up at him through his thick eyelashes and traces his hands over the back of Dean's legs, which are straining against the bed to keep still. Dean bites back a groan and pushes his hands back through Cas's hair, as Cas swallows around him and stars explode behind Dean's eyes.

"Fuuuuck," Dean grounds out, pulling out of Cas's mouth and dragging him up to kiss the taste of himself off Cas's lips. Cas growls back as Dean finally grips his cock, dragging his thumb across the precome at the tip.

"Come on," whispers Dean into Cas's ear, "Come for me, Angel..." Dean's fingers trail down Cas's face as he kisses him, open mouthed and wet. Cas bites back a gasp as he comes, hot against Dean's fist and stomach.

Dean smiles, kissing his Angel sweetly as he wipes his hand on the bedspread and pulls Cas closer into himself with his other arm. Cas kisses Dean back, allowing himself to be dragged closer, and traces his fingers over Dean's laugh lines at the corner of his eyes. He could never tire of this, he thinks as he smiles back at Dean's glowing face, never.


End file.
